


Merman and Sapphire Eggs 人鱼和蓝宝石蛋

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OK...fine, Smuggler Ben Solo, non-Force-sensitive Ben, somebody told me this is benarmie, xeno kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: 平行宇宙AU，想太多的走私犯本·索罗，这个故事里没有原力，所以有很多误会。哈，说得就像是有原力就不会误会一样：）





	

本·索罗抿了一口镶着金属边杯子里的酒，口感清洌， 有淡淡的苦味。

他坐在棕色的卡座里，手摩挲着皮面磨损的部分。这块区域陈旧而隐蔽，保留了四分之一吧台和个把座位，它的主人把它当做半个储藏室，同时提供给相熟的、需要隐私的会客者。酒馆那面的喧嚣隔着薄墙可以听到，即使对于一个外环星球的酒馆来说，现在也很晚了。难得今晚没有下雨，呼呼的风一直从门框缝隙里挤进来。

门打开，本在等的人出现了，红头发在门厅的暗光下像是被点着了一样，他的皮肤不像平常那么苍白，泛着点暖色，像是在发光，刻薄的嘴角微微上翘。

他看起来心情不错，像是喝了几轮，或者是——

本不愿意往那方面想。他们只见过三次，每次除了生意，并不会谈及其他。他应该庆幸和赫克斯这样的人打交道，自己的脑袋还在远处，或者，赫克斯才应该庆幸没被本·索罗用弩枪崩成粉红的雾气。赫克斯不过是他的主顾，只要不妨碍生意，他在其他时间做什么，不关本的事。

但是本·索罗很在意。本应该约他出去，不是现在这个阴暗角落，某个舒适放松的地方，气氛更合适，酒水更宜人。虽然本不知道在阿卡尼斯这样无聊的星球上，哪儿才能找到这样的地方。

赫克斯朝吧台后嘱咐了一声，然后向他踱步过来。

“厄尔好好招待你了吗？” 赫克斯在对面坐下。

本举起手中的杯子，“他推荐了这个，说是能带来好运。”

“迈森，”赫克斯向后仰着头，心不在焉，“阿卡尼斯的传统。你尝到苦味了？”

“有一点。不过对我来说没什么。” 本说。

赫克斯直视着他，闪烁的蓝眼睛，在昏黄下接近绿色。“那是胆汁，哆鱼的鱼胆。生意人会在达成交易后点这酒作为合作的庆祝。事实上，这酒该在交易前喝。有个帮派的头头怕人在酒里下毒，就用鱼胆检测，要是没有结块，大家就可以继续相安无事。传说是个保镖的点子，迈森，是他的名字。”

“真有趣，” 本挑了挑眉毛。“所以你没有给我下毒。”

“别傻了，索罗。这儿跟外环其他地方一样，人们在酒吧点科雷利亚酒，用爆能枪杀人。” 赫克斯把脚从桌子下伸过来，搭在本的座椅上。他个子不低，和本差不了多少，长腿就这么歇着，两人的膝盖轻轻碰了碰。“只是些过时的老习惯。我猜你听过更有趣的事情。”

“嗯，但异域风土人情总是方便开场搭讪。” 本向后舒展，左腿靠上了赫克斯。

“用保镖命名的苦酒故事来搭讪生意伙伴？” 赫克斯笑道，“……哦，更有趣的同伴。你们这些走私的，每个航空港都有女朋友。”

“还有男朋友。” 本尽可能让自己用最轻松的语气补充到，他能感觉的赫克斯在盯着他。

直到厄尔端来了杯子，赫克斯才收回了他的目光。赫克斯从衣袋里掏出个金属盒，取出两个白片，就着杯子里盛着的清澈液体吞了下去。

这次换本盯着他看了，赫克斯像是知道本在想什么。“放轻松，索罗。只是药和水，我还指望清醒地和你谈完的。”

本有点尴尬，不知道该怎么回应，“你生病了？”

“不，只是些预防措施。” 赫克斯舒了口气说，“不让特殊的身体状况给生意当道而已。”

“我来的地方，让客人自个儿喝酒可不礼貌。” 本说。

“别高估自己，” 赫克斯露出半个笑容，“我不会和你理论待客之道。况且我今天晚上已经找了够多乐子。”

“早知道你这么扫兴，我就带上威尔玛了。” 本说。

“威尔玛？你的搭档？还是女朋友，男朋友？” 赫克斯问。

“工程师，她可以协助头一次下水，根据你的船调试机器。” 本回答，威尔玛要是本人在这里，应该会爆笑。本不属于她的喜好范围，她的涉猎比较广泛，虽然本觉得她对提列克人最有好感，但她是不会承认的。“我没有搭档，赫克斯，我告诉过你，而且从我的名字你也应该看得出来。”

“我怎么会知道。” 赫克斯说道，他语气里总是有股控制不住的轻蔑，就像现在这样。“名字什么的，你又能从我的名字里看出什么来？”

“那我该从你名字里知道什么？告诉我。” 本仰起头，无比放松，手放在赫克斯的脚踝上，他的靴子干燥，没那么坚硬。本在发烫，他不知赫克斯隔着靴子能不能感觉到。

赫克斯把脚挪开了，“别太性急，索罗。我可不想像你的那些同伴，醒来以后发现自己被搞大了肚子。” 他举起杯子又喝了口水。

本发誓自己看见了赫克斯短暂的窃笑。

\----------

远远看到船舱口亮着灯，本有点惊讶。威尔玛在和一位陌生的诺托兰人交谈，R5在她身边。

“嘿本，你回来了。” 威尔玛打量着他，“胳膊、小腿，脚趾我看不到，不过很高兴约会后你还完好无损。”

本半心半意地发出了个抗议的声音，“他不会宰了我的，他只是谨慎，没事先通知就多带人去赴约才不够明智。”

威尔玛和诺托兰人用陌生的语言说了句什么，本觉得听到了自己的名字。

“你给赫克斯带了水下的挖掘机器。” 诺托兰人的基本语口音很重，但语速很慢。本听懂了，他皱着眉，稍微给了威尔玛一个眼色。

“别担心，外乡人。芒洛什么都知道，芒洛什么都不说。很可靠。” 诺托兰人双手合上。“人鱼赫克斯。聪明。他会给你生很多蓝宝石蛋。”

本不知道要怎么回答，早先的饮料一定发挥了作用。他陷入了思绪的荒野，充满风暴，又空空如也。等他反应过来时，威尔玛已经和诺托兰人道了别。

他们钻进了千年隼，R5锁上了舱门。“你没事儿吧？” 威尔玛问道。

本过了一会儿才抬起头，“嗯？”

威尔玛审视了他一会儿，继续说：“我父亲问我们大概什么时候结束，他有批重要的货要从罗索尔运走，希望我能过去帮忙。当然，保证你这边没事的情况下。”

“哦。赫克斯说今晚有暴雨，明天下午大概就能停。后天应该可以下海。”

“太好了，那我能先走吗？你不用和我一起，芒洛说了他刚好这几天准备去罗索尔，如果我帮他看看他的超空间引擎，他可以捎我一程。”

“当然可以。如果不是重要的事，蓝多也不会召唤你。” 本说，“我可能会多留几天。”

“阿卡尼斯对你来说，魅力不浅啊。”威尔玛拍了拍R5，消失在走廊尽头。

\----------

本睡不着。

心里一个声音在嘲笑他想太多，另一个声音则提心他，任何先入为主都是危险的。群星在上，自以为知道一切，尤其在外环这些地方，对碰上的人和事从不琢磨，可是要陪上性命的。

他反复想着赫克斯吞下药片的样子，特殊的身体状况，什么特殊的身体状况？他又想起芒洛的话，人鱼，那一定是某种比喻对吧？赫克斯在大陆架做矿石挖掘，芒洛一定是指这个。但赫克斯需要亲自蹦到海里去吗？本只是给他提供设备的，并没有问过这些。赫克斯身材看起来略单薄，脸和脖子都很苍白，并不像在户外工作的人。据本的观察，他的双手也没有太多茧，左手食指除外，不过一想到那可能是扳机造成的，本的心又往下沉了一些。

说到底，他对赫克斯了解什么呢？赫克斯有一头红发，看本的目光又挑衅又挑逗，脸上的线条总是那么严肃，有时赫克斯认真地盯着本，让本不知道下一秒是要揍他还是吻他，可惜这两者都没有发生过。

本已经停止计算自己踏足过的星球了，见过太多稀奇古怪的事情。他为矿业行会运送货物时，曾经遇上普尔褶鲸在船边游弋。对于走私贩和飞行员来说，它们如同传说一般，韩说这是再好不过的运气。但现在，本·索罗，满脑子都是人鱼和蓝宝石蛋。

他应该在全息网上查查，那或许是诺托兰人或者阿卡尼斯当地的某种比喻。本翻身下了床。主厅的全息网接口一直没好过，本经过R5时，它稍微转向他一眼，又继续回到待机的状态，本径直走向驾驶室。

阿卡尼斯出名的大雨如期而至，敲打着千年隼的船体，雨水源源不断从玻璃窗上流下去。雨估计也伴随着雷暴，全息网的信号真是糟透透了。

“天哪！本，你吓到我了。” 威尔玛的声音从身后传来。

本转过身，她赤着脚，穿着大概算是睡衣的短裤和背心，手里端着爆能枪。

“我还以为有人要偷船。” 威尔玛把枪放下了。

“我睡不着。”本说。

“你怎么了，小子？回来后你就一直心事重重的，是有什么变动吗？” 威尔玛坐到副驾驶座上。

本摇摇头。

“别误会，威尔玛。” 本说，努力地斟酌着字句，“和非人类在一起，是什么样子？”

“你可是问了个过于宽广的问题。”威尔玛把腿蜷起来，轻轻擦拭着枪管。“其实和人类没什么差别，再奇形怪状，到最后不过是礼节问题。”

本默不作声。

“是那个叫赫克斯的？” 威尔玛问，“可我记得你说他是个男人？”

本其实现在对此都不太确定了，而且蛋不是个比喻的话，那雄性是不会产卵的对吧。

“管他呢。” 威尔玛摊了摊手，“云城的有些人老在我背后嚼舌头，还以为我不知道。他们都不知道自己错过了什么。”

“有次我和一个加兰特人抽了太多水烟，和他回了房间。整个过程很棒，事后他让我抚摸他的肚子，里面有他的卵。我吓坏了。当然，人类和加兰特是没法产生后代的，至少自然情况下不行。他甚至都不全是他，他也是她，他孕育了自己的孩子，说我刺激了整个孕育的过程！想象一下，这些生物在十八个月内就能长得和你一样高，然后活得比你的孙辈还要长。”

“那为什么他们还没有挤满每个星球。”本干巴巴地说，不知道要怎么消化整个故事。

“他们要怀孕是很难的。”威尔玛说，“再说，帝国几十年前就肃清了加兰星。”

“你真幸运。” 本说，把脸埋在手里，头隐隐作痛。

“那是当然。” 威尔玛打了个哈欠，“听着，本尼小子。如果你真喜欢什么人，不妨拿出你在其他方面有点过头的冒险精神。无论是什么，别让他在事后吃了你，别让他把你当寄生宿主。我想不出还有什么其他问题。” 她站起身来，手放在本的肩膀上，“第一次总是有点紧张，不过的确是……妙不可言。”

威尔玛最后的语气让本全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

\----------

试采非常成功，蓝多的机器可以很合理地分离固体和气体。威尔玛道了别，想在晚饭前就出发。她走得太匆忙，本有点后悔没有问她对赫克斯的印象。

水手们都很高兴，结伴去厄尔的酒吧。在赫克斯为大家买了两轮酒后，本拉住了他，提议单独去一个更安静的地方。

可惜在那个地方也没待太久，赫克斯的住处很近。他迫不及待地剥掉赫克斯的衣物，亲吻着每一寸他能接触到的皮肤。对未知的恐惧离他而去，本无所谓会在赫克斯肩上找到鳃叶，大腿覆满鳞片，或许还有个不知道是什么样子的排卵器在等着他。只要他还能吮着赫克斯的舌头，闻着他混着海盐的气味，他不在乎了。

等他们终于坦诚相见时，本把赫克斯摁在了床上。他认真地审视着赫克斯，两个卵蛋和一根阴茎，和自己一样。本没有找到任何他没见过的东西，或许只是更漂亮些。不过，他也不知道，自己是不是还有点失望。赫克斯不耐烦地揽下他的脖子，“你在等什么？”

本不再想了，也不再等了。

“赫克斯，在阿卡尼斯，曾经是个很响亮的名字。”赫克斯喃喃地说，本把脸埋在他的肩窝里，躯体覆盖着他的后背，允许自己享受着余韵。“我父亲，是军事学院的校长。帝国英雄。阿卡尼斯的秩序之光。”

“我不知道你是帝国派。”本开始吻他的耳朵。

“我不是。他们离开了，帝国失势后，他们销毁了资料，带走了很多学员。我父亲甚至带走了他的机器人。不过我猜这大概是个摆脱私生子的好机会。” 赫克斯的语调很平静。

“我之前不知道。” 本抚摸着他的腰腹。

“你当然不知道，不到三十年，没有人记得他了。校舍都废弃了，除了积水什么都没有。” 赫克斯说，“现在你在港口提赫克斯，人们只知道是我。”

“人鱼赫克斯。” 本轻轻饶了他一下。

赫克斯笑出了声，“他们这么和你说的？一帮蠢货，就不敢当着我的面叫。”

“我觉得挺贴切的，” 本说，“光滑的皮肤，惹眼的头发，危险，引诱人撞向暗礁，永远困在他这里。”

“油嘴滑舌，” 赫克斯说，语气里却没有责备的意思，“我才是困在这里的人，哪里也去不了。”

“你当然可以离开，矿石的收益不高吗？” 本问道。

“我花了三年才买下现在的船，还有你那些花哨机器。任何一艘飞船都可以带我离开阿卡尼斯，然后呢？不过又困在另外一个星球上。不是人人都像你，有一艘自由的飞船。”

“飞行有时候也挺寂寞的。” 本说。

赫克斯转过身来看着本，“真的？”

“只有真空和我的机器人，有时候是的。” 本说的是实话。

“我以为那就是自由，独自一人，真空，超空间，没人能阻止你去往任何地方。新的和旧的，每一处都在等着你的到达。” 赫克斯把手插进本的头发。

“没错。但有时有个伴挺不错的。” 本望着赫克斯。

“你有点愧对你的名字，本·索罗。” 赫克斯说，手抚过本的额头。

赫克斯下了床，在橱柜拿出杯子和壶，给自己倒了杯水。他喝了一半，把杯子递给了本。

本支起身子，把水喝完。想到了之前的担心，笑了一声。

“怎么了？” 赫克斯拿回空杯子，本注视着他赤裸的背影。

“你不该吃点你的小药片吗？” 本笑着说，“以防醒来以后发现自己被搞大了肚子，给我生些蓝宝石蛋。”

在疼痛袭上之前，本只看到某个东西向自己飞了过来。

\----------

"你把能量导回到引擎上了吗？” 赫克斯问，“别忘了。我可不想在超空间里被撕成碎片抛出去。”

“放轻松。” 本说。但赫克斯显然不买账。本只好调出面板，以证明自己已经把备用能源导回了引擎。

新的触摸板很方便，但本还是略微怀念以前那些嗒嗒响的按钮。赫克斯给千年隼添加备用能源，更换新的控制面板，修好主厅的全息网，还有个新的冷冻仓。本还只会爬的时候就待在这艘船上了，蓝多、韩、楚伊还有他自己，都给这船做过改装。本不会承认，不愿意让他太得意，但赫克斯的存在，确实让千年隼的运行更加顺畅。

本花了三个月让赫克斯成为搭档，赫克斯则用更短的时间，让自己融入到索罗飞行的日常中来。赫克斯对船上的新发现充满着热情，哪怕是只是需要修补的零碎，他都乐此不疲。

他对赫克斯也一样。千年隼的新大副双手灵活，但乐意用左手，无论是开枪还是其他事情；讨价还价方面是个好手；偶尔需要吃过敏药；萨巴克打得很烂；发起火来，暴脾气和自己不相上下。

本习惯性地摸着肋骨，尽管医生保证它恢复得很好。谁能想到一个水壶能造成那么大的伤害。说服赫克斯自己当初并不是以为他是非人类才和他上床，比让赫克斯完全信任他还要难。

不过那么多的航行，他们有的是时间。

“准备出发？” 本望向副驾驶座。

“出发。” 赫克斯答道。

**Author's Note:**

> bug肯定有，但是再不发出来，这玩意儿就像其他东西一样，写着写着就没了。  
> 有机会以后再改吧，谢谢忍受我的文笔~


End file.
